Yugioh! GX: Destined Rulers
by Denton3
Summary: A 13-year old boy gains entry to the World famous Duel Academy. But when he does, his life changes. He ends up going on adventures that are full of friends, sadness, tragedy and betrayal. Please read! R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy with a Dream

Yugioh GX: Destined Rulers  
Chapter 1- The boy with the dream

Disclaimer: All of the Yugioh series DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. But I DO own the OCs, and some of their decks.

Hello, everyone. My name is Zeke Kazuya, and I am a 75-year old renown duelist. How did I become one of the greatest duelists to walk the earth? *Smile* Well, that is an excellent question, and I will answer it with a story: my past. It was filled with adventure, sadness, betrayal, and even tragedy. And it all started with my acceptance to the world-famous duel academy. Well, let's begin. Enjoy!

It was June 3, 2052. It was a Wednesday, and it was the beginning of summer for me, Zeke Kazuya, and I was in my house, living with my mother. My father had been missing for a year, and I had no idea why. But I was determined to find out. As for how, I was going to try out for the famous duel academy so that I could get stronger and go on a journey to find my father. I was in my room, asleep, having a nightmare.

"Zeke. You stupid fool! This is foolish. You cannot win. I have been in control of the duel from the beginning. Now, Voltage Dark Emperor, attack this fool directly!" A large giant wearing a purple cape, and a mask, carrying a large sword, swung it, but before it struck me, a bright light occurred and I woke up, panting. "Whoa! What was _that_!"

Then, a female voice called my name. "Zeke! Come downstairs!" "Okay!"

I got out of bed, put on my blue flame jacket and headed downstairs. Downstairs, my mom was in the den, holding her purse. "Yes, mom?" "*Smile* Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"To your registration at the Kaiba Dome, silly."

"Oh, yeah! Definitely!"

"Then, let's go." My mom went over to the door and opened it. "Right." My mom walked out and to the car, with myself following her. We got into the car, my mom started it and we drove off.

_**30 minutes later. **_

We arrived at the Kaiba Dome and my mom smiled. "Son. Good luck."

"*Smile* Thanks, mom…I promise to find dad when I become stronger."

"*Smile* I know you will." My mom kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, mom." I got out of the car and started walking to the registration desk. "…I'm sorry, son." My mom then drove off. I walked up to the registration desk and the woman, standing there, looked up and smiled. "Hello. Name, please."

"Umm…Zeke…Zeke Kazuya." The assistance wrote down my name and smiled. "Okay, your number is 125. Head inside and wait until your number is called. I hope you pass."

"Thanks!" I smiled and walked into the Kaiba dome, but I was surprised to witness the size and intensity of the duelists that were taking the practical exams. "Wow! There are so many people here!" Then, before I could realize it, someone bumped into me, knocking me down. "Oww!"

"Huh?" said the guy who bumped into me. "Oh, sorry. Next time, I'll hold up a big sign saying not to be in my way. Loser." The guy walked away. I stood up and growled. "What's his problem?" Then, I walked up to the top of a group of bleachers, ending up next to another guy. He noticed me. "*Smile* Hey, Who are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Zeke Kazuya. Nice to meet you."

"So, I saw that you bumped into Zack Reese down there."

"Zeke Reese? Who is he?"

The guy smiled, confusing me. "Zack Reese is an Obelisk Blue student. He's not the best duelist at Duel Academy, but he is the _2__nd_best. So you might want to be careful."

"The second best, huh?...well, anyways, have you already dueled?" The guy nodded. "Sure did, and I won, too."

"*Smile* Wow, you must be strong." "Smile" You could say that." Then, the intercom came on. **"Zeke Kazuya. Report to arena 5 for your duel, please. Thank you." **Then, it turned off. "*Smile* Well, I'm off." I said, starting to run off, but the guy stopped me. "By the way, I'm Ricky Strung."

"*Smile* Well, Ricky, watch me win!" I ran off, to arena 5. Ricky smiled. "Well…he's very confident."

I arrived at the arena and two women approached me and equipped me with a duel disk. Then, they left. After that, the proctor arrived. She was about 5'9, very pretty and wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Hello. My name is Mrs. Sophia. Are you ready to duel." Having already equipped her duel disk, she inserted in her deck. "Y-yes." Then, I inserted my deck.

"Duel!" Mrs. Sophia and I yelled. We drew 5 cards each.

Zeke: 4000  
Mrs. Sophia: 4000

"The adult goes first. Draw!" Said Mrs. Sophia, drawing a card. (6). "First, I activate Graceful Charity. I can draw 3 cards. But the drawback is that I have to discard 2 cards." Mrs. Sophia drew 3 cards, then discard 2 cards. (6).

"Next, I summon Agido(LV 4) in attack mode." A red machine, with a gold eye outline, with metal claws, appeared, floating in the air. (ATK: 1500).

"Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Mrs. Sophia's field. (4).

"I'll begin, then. I draw!" Zeke drew a card. (6). "I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in attack mode." A short, black haired woman wearing a black robe, appeared. (ATK: 1700).

"Then, Rukia, attack Agido." Rukia ran up and kicked Agido, destroying him.

Mrs. Sophia: 3800

"*Smile* If that is all you have, then I am afraid that you will fail." Said Mrs. Sophia. I was confused. I thought I was in the lead. "What! I just destroyed your monster!"

"*Smile* That is what I wanted you to do."

"What! It was a trap?"

"Yes. Why do you think I didn't activate my Trap card? But, anyway, I activate Agido's effect. When it is destroyed, I can roll a die and depending on the result, I can summon that same level of monster." A die appeared and it rolled. It stopped and it landed on a 6. "*Smile* Now, I can Special Summon a level 6 or higher monster from my graveyard."

"But you don't have a monster that strong! You only have Agido." I yelled.

"Oh, but I don't." "What! But how!"

"*Smile* Did you forget about Graceful Charity. One of the cards I discarded was Athena." The spectators gasped. "Wow! Athena! She usually waits to bring _her_ out…she must sense that Zeke is a strong duelist. I don't see it though." Said Ricky.

"I can sense Zeke's strength, too. He will win this duel." Said a male's voice. Ricky turned around and saw a male with dreads, in an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Oh, what's up, Kenny?"

"I was just eating and I heard about this duel. So I decided to come and see. And I must say, I am sensing massive strength from this kid."

"Really?" Said Ricky, looking back at me.

"Now, I can special summon Athena(LV 7) in attack mode." A beautiful woman dressed in white, carrying a staff and a shield, appeared. (ATK: 2600).

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Zeke's field. (4).

"My turn, draw!" Mrs. Sophia drew a card. (5). "First, I summon Gellenduo(LV 4) in attack mode." Two unknown creatures, one green and the other pink, appeared. (ATK: 1700).

"Next, I activate Athena's effect; you lose 600 Life points whenever a Fairy-Type monster is summoned." Athena ran up to me, and slashed me.

Zeke: 3400  
Mrs. Sophia: 3800

"Then, I activate Soul Release. This spell card removes all cards from my graveyard from play." Mrs. Sophia received a card and pocketed it.

"Then, I activate my Trap card, Miraculous Descent. This Trap card special summons a monster that was removed from play. So, do you know what monster is removed from play?"

I gulped. "N-no."

"*Smile* Well, descend! Freya, Spirit of Victory(LV 1) in attack mode." A woman with purple hair, with rings on her arms and feet, carrying two red pom-poms, appeared. (ATK: 100).

"And now, you lose 600 more life points." Athena ran up and slashed me again.

Zeke: 2800

"100 ATK points! Why summon a monster with 100 ATK points?" I asked, confused. "*Smile* Because, Freya gives my Fairy monsters 400 ATK and DEF points, including herself." Freya started dancing and powered up herself, Gellenduo, and Athena. (F: ATK: 500, DEF: 500)(G: ATK: 2200, DEF: 500)(A: ATK: 3100, DEF: 1300)

"Wow! She sure does have a line-up, doesn't she, Kenny?" Ricky asked. "This is why Mrs. Sophia barely loses. She can control her field with great ease." Said Kenny, looking at Mrs. Sophia's monsters.

"Now, Gellenduo, attack Rukia." The pink creature threw its halo at Rukia, destroying her.

Zeke: 2300  
Mrs. Sophia: 3800

"Athena…attack dir…" But I interrupted. "Hold on! I activate Soul Signal. This Trap card allows me to special summon a Soul Reaper from my hand because you destroyed Rukia. So I summon Momo Hinamori(LV 4) in attack mode." I scanned my hand and placed a card on my duel disk. A girl, shorter than Rukia, with black hair, done in a bun, wearing the same outfit as Rukia, appeared. (ATK: 1400)(3).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Mrs. Sophia's field. (2).

I drew a card (5), looked at it and sighed. "(Okay. This is not going well. Either she will keep swarming the field with her Fairy monsters, or she will keep inflicting damage to me with Athena's effect. So, I have to destroy Athena. And I know that if Mrs. Sophia takes damage, Gellenduo will be destroyed.)" I looked at my hand again. "(Okay. I have Tobiume, Monster Reborn, Negate Attack, Senbonzakura , and Shikai Release…I know what to do.)….First, I equip Momo with Tobiume." A normal katana with five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba with a light red handle appeared and Momo grabbed it. "Now, I activate Shikai Release. This special spell card releases Tobiume's first ability."

"Shi…kai! Snap, Tobiume!" Said Momo. Tobiume, then straightens and produces three _jutte_-like prongs along its length at various intervals. Momo speaking surprised everyone, except for Zeke. "Wait! She-she can talk!" Asked Mrs. Sophia. "She sure can. All of my Soul Reapers can. They could ever since I received this deck."

"So, you can hear Duel Monster Spirits?"

"Actually, I don't like calling them 'monsters'. They're humans, too."

"Oh, sorry. So, you can hear your cards, am I right?"

"Yes."

Up at the stands, Ricky smiled. "Well. He's an interesting one, isn't he, Kenny?"

"Yeah…I can't wait to duel him."

"Well, since I activated Shikai Release, Tobiume's first ability allows me to destroy a monster on the field and I choose Athena." Tobiume caught on fire and Momo swung her sword, releasing a fireball and sending it to Athena. But before it reached Athena, Mrs. Sophia's Trap card rose. "I activate Angel Fallen into Darkness. This Trap card lets me send Gellenduo to the graveyard to special summon a level 7 or higher DARK Fairy-Type monster from my hand." Gellenduo disappeared. "I summon Darklord Superbia(LV 8) in attack mode." A black angel with his head on his chest and a hole on the top, with orange wings, appeared. (ATK: 2900-3300)(1).

"And then, due to Athena, you lose another 600 Life points." Athena quickly ran up to me and slashed me and returned to Mrs. Sophia's field, only to get destroyed by Tobiume's fireball.

Zeke: 1700  
Mrs. Sophia: 3800

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on my field. (2).

"This is the last turn, draw!" Mrs. Sophia drew a card. (3). "Darklord Superbia, attack Momo directly!" A blast of light appeared from the top of Superbia and was shot towards Momo.

"Oh, well. Looks like Zeke will lose. Too bad, too. He was a good duelist." Said Kenny, about to walk away, but Ricky stopped him. "Hold on. I don't think he'll lose. He still has a face down card left."

Kenny turned around and looked at the duel.

Superbia's blast was about to hit Momo, but I activated my Trap card. "I'm not out yet! I activate Negate Attack. This Trap card stops your attack AND the battle phase." A barrier of light appeared in front of me and deflected Superbia's blast.

"*Smile* Very impressive. You saved yourself. I end my turn."

"Okay. If I don't draw a useful card now, then I'll lose this duel and I won't get into the academy. Then, I won't be able to grow stronger…and I WILL get stronger. So, it's my…DRAW!" I drew a card with passion.

"I activate Monster Reborn. This card summons Rukia back from my graveyard." The short soul reaper reappeared. (ATK: 1700).

"First, I activate Pot of Greed." I drew twice. "Then, I tribute Momo and Rukia to summon Byakuya Kuchiki(LV 8) in attack mode." A tall male with slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_ that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side wearing the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III, appeared. (ATK:2800)(2).

"Then, I activate Senbonzakura, and equip to Byakuya." ): A regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window appeared and Byakuya grabbed it. "Then, I activate another Shikai Release."

"Shikai…Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Senbonzakura separated into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand.

"Now, Byakuya, attack Freya, Spirit of Victory." I waited for Byakuya to attack, but he just stood there, surprising me. "Huh? Byakuya, attack, please." Mrs. Sophia smiled. "He won't, and can't attack."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That is Freya's second ability; if I control another Fairy-Type monster, Freya cannot be attacked. And Darklord Superbia is too strong for Byakuya to defeat."

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Mrs. Sophia drew a card.

"I tribute Superbia and Freya to summon Darklord Asmodeus(LV 8) in attack mode." Superbia and Freya disappeared and a fairy in white with purple wings, appeared. (ATK: 3000).

"Now, Asmodeus, attack Byakuya." Asmodeus ran up and tried to punch Byakuya, but hundreds of flowers blocked it, and Byakuya counterattacked by punching Asmodeus, destroying him.

"Alright! He defeated Asmodeus!" Cried Ricky. "Don't celebrate just yet." Said Kenny. "Huh? Why?"

"Because when Asmodeus is destroyed, he creates two tokens."

And just as Kenny had said, two tokens, a dark and a red version of Asmodeus, appeared on Mrs. Sophia's field and kneeled. (Asmo LV 5: Def: 1300) (Deus LV 3: Def: 1200).

"Argg…she reinforced her field again." I said, annoyed.

"I end my turn." Said Mrs. Sophia.

"I draw!" I drew a card. (1). "I equip Byakuya with Soul Spear." Byakuya sheathed his zanpakuto and equipped the spear that appeared.

"Now, when Byakuya attacks a monster, the difference is dealt to you as damage. So, Byakuya, attack the Deus token." Byakuya ran up and stabbed the token, but it was not destroyed, although it did strike Mrs. Sophia.

Mrs. Sophia: 2300  
Zeke: 1700

"I end my turn."

"Okay. Unfortunately, I have to end this duel. Draw!" Mrs. Sophia drew a card.

"This duel is getting intense, isn't it?" Ricky asked. But Kenny didn't respond. He just stared at me. "…hmmm…"

"First, I tribute my two tokens to summon the Splendid Venus(LV 8) in attack mode." A fairy in gold armor with white wings, carrying a gold scepter, appeared. (ATK: 2800)(3).

The spectators gasped. "No way! She has a legendary Planet monster!" Cried a girl. Ricky whistled. "Wow! Mrs. Sophia surprises us every time she duels."

"You're telling me." Responded Kenny.

"Then, The Splendid Venus decreases all non-fairy type monsters, including Byakuya'a attack points by 500." Splendid Venus raised his staff and weakened Byakuya with a bright light. (ATK: 2500). "Then, I activate Angel Sing. This spell card increases Splendid Venus's attack points by 300 for each Fairy monster on my field. So, with 2, Splendid Venus gains 600 attack points." Three angels appeared and sung, powering up Splendid Venus. (ATK: 3400)(2). Then, they disappeared.

"Next, Splendid Venus, attack Byakuya." Splendid Venus raised his staff and shot a blast of light at Byakuya, but his flower shield protected him, although it still struck me. "Ahhg!"

Zeke: 800  
Mrs. Sophia: 2300

I fell to my rear. "Are you okay?" Asked Mrs. Sophia, worried about me. "*Sigh* Yeah. I'm just tired. Every move I make, you counter and make a better move."

"*Smile* And do you know why?" I looked up. "Why?"

"Because I never give up. Every time I am in a sticky situation, I always fight back and give it my hardest. And so can you." I thought for a minute, then smiled. "You know what, Mrs. Sophia, you're right. I know I can win! So…it's my…draw!" I drew a card. I looked at it and smiled. "I activate Soul Boost." Mrs. Sophia was shocked. But then, she smiled. "Now, I can double Byakuya's attack points until the end of my turn. Then, Byakuya gains 500 attack points for each Soul Reaper in my graveyard, so he gains 3500 attack points." Byakuya grew in size and muscle a little. (ATK: 6000)

"Byakuya, attack Splendid Venus and end this duel!" Byakuya ran up and stabbed Splendid Venus with his Soul Spear, destroying it.

Mrs. Sophia: 0  
Zeke: Winner

At first, the spectators were shocked, but then they started cheering. I waved at the audience in victory. "*Smile* Well, congratulations, Mr. Kazuya. You have been accepted into Duel Academy. I hope you become strong."

"Thank you, ma'am." I said, bowing to her.

"*Smile* Well, it looks like he actually won." Said Ricky. But Kenny didn't respond and just walked away. "Hmmm…"

At another place in the bleachers, a woman in a silver cloak, hiding her entire body and face, stood there. She moved her head just enough to reveal her mouth. She smiled. "This is interesting." She maniacally laughed as she disappeared into the darkness.

Author's Note: Well, guys. How was it? Boring, interesting? Tell me. Any criticism is allowed. (Well, to a certain degree).

R&R, please.


	2. Chapter 2: In Grave Danger

Yugioh GX! Destined Rulers  
Episode 2- In Grave Danger

All credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi. The OCs and some of their decks belong to me, though.

I had passed my practical exams and I was on my way to the famous duel academy, by boat. I was outside, looking at the disappearing city in front of me. Then, a familiar voice called me. "Hey. Zeke!" I turned around and saw Ricky, standing there, smiling. "Hey, Ricky. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just came up here to see if you wanted to duel." I was surprised. "D-duel?"

"*Smile* Sure. Even though I saw you win at the entrance exams, I want to witness your power for myself."

I thought for a minute, then smiled. "Fine. Let's duel." I pulled out my duel disk, placed it on, and activated. Then, I inserted my deck. Ricky followed.

"DUEL!" Ricky and I yelled. We each drew 5 cards.

Zeke: 4000  
Ricky: 4000

"I'll begin. Draw!" I said, drawing a card. (6).

"I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in attack mode." The short, black haired soul reaper, appeared. (ATK: 1700). Then, a boy came running onto the deck, yelling. "Hey, guys! Some new kid is dueling some girl!" The kid, then, ran back down. Ricky smiled. "Well, looks like we'll have to finish our duel later."

"*Smile* Yeah. But for now, let's go see what is going down in the cabins." I said deactivating my duel disk. Ricky nodded and did the same. Then, we went below the deck and saw a girl and boy dueling.

Girl: 4000  
Boy: 1300

"Grr…This duel isn't over yet. I draw! " Said the boy, angrily drawing a card. "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6, attack Amber directly!" A big, silver dragon tried to blast the girl, named Amber, but she pressed a button on her duel disk. "Wait! I activate my Trap card; Negate Attack." A barrier of light appeared and deflected Horus' blast.

"I end my turn."

"I'm getting bored. Let's end this this duel. Draw!" Amber drew a card. "*Smile* I activate Monster Reborn, summoning Milla, the Temporal Magician(LV 4) in attack mode." A beautiful gray-haired girl , wearing a white dress , and carrying a staff, appeared. (ATK: 1800).

"Next, I activate Magical Dimension." A casket bound by chains within a metal cage(without the bars) appeared. It opened and Milla stepped into it, then it closed, but then it quickly opened again and another spellcaster stepped out. This one, a black haired with a green yellowish, a rag jacket and black shorts, carrying a dark staff, appeared along with a dark bat. (ATK: 1850). "Say hello to Familiar-Possessed Dharc(LV 4). Now, I can destroy a monster on the field, like your Horus."

But then, the boy laughed. "Amber, did you forget? Horus cannot be affected by spell cards. I thought you were the 5th best duelist at Duel Academy?" But Amber just smiled. "I summon Magical Exemplar(LV 4) in attack mode." A black haired woman, wearing a blue-green robe with gold chains attached, appeared. (ATK: 1700). "Then, I activate Magical Blast. This spell card allows me to deal 200 points of damage to you for each Spellcaster that I have on my field. So, with 2, you lose 400 life points." Milla raised her staff and blasted the boy.

Boy: 900

Then, 2 balls of light rose into the air next to Magical Exemplar. "So, what was the point of activating your spell card? I still have life points?" Asked the boy, confused. Amber smiled. "That is why you're a Silfer Red: Because you don't know anything. I activated my spell card because now my Exemplar gained 2 Spell counters. For what, you ask? Her ability is why. I remove 1 Spell Counter from Magical Exemplar to Special Summon from my graveyard, Copycat." A magician wearing a blue hat, a blue cape, with yellow hands, and holding a mirror in front of his face, appeared.

"Oh no! Not him!" The boy whispered.

Amber smiled. "And as you know, Copycat copies the ATK and DEF of any monster on my opponent's field. And I choose your Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6." Copycat's mirror shined and the mirror showed an image of Horus and Copycat gained claws. (ATK: 2300)(DEF: 1600).

"Now, Copycat, attack Horus!" Copycat ran up and clawed Horus, at the same time Horus clawed Copycat, resulting in both monsters getting destroyed. "Now, Magical Exemplar, Dharc, attack this weakling directly!" Magical Exemplar shot light balls, and Dharc blasted at the boy, knocking him down.

Boy: 0  
Amber: 4000

The crowd stated cheering for Amber. Amber walked up to the boy and kneeled. "*Smile* Next time…don't get in my way." Then, Amber kicked the boy, making him gasp. Everyone gasped in shock. I gasped, too. But then, I narrowed my eyes. Then, I exploded. "Hey!" I gained everyone's attention, including Amber's. "*Smile* Yes?" She asked innocently. "He didn't deserve that!"

"Actually. Yes, he did. I told him not to bother me. But he didn't listen. So I had to teach him a lesson." I couldn't hold in my anger in any longer. I couldn't just let her get away with that. "That's it! I challenge you to a duel!" Amber, and everyone else, was shocked. Then, she laughed. "A duel? Hmm…you don't have a blazer. So I guess that means you're a rookie. Sure, lets duel." Amber and I were about to activate our duel disks, but the captain yelled. "We will be arriving at Duel Academy in 1 minute. Prepare to leave!"

Amber smiled. "Aww! Looks like I won't get the chance to humiliate you. Maybe later, though." Amber started to walk away, but what I said made her stop. "We WILL duel, Amber." Amber smiled and walked away, along with her fans. All who was left was the boy that Amber defeated. I walked up to him and held out a hand. "What's your name? Are you okay?"

The boy looked up, and then, he slapped my hand away. He stood up. "I don't need your pity." The boat docked and everyone started to get off. The boy also left, walking onto the academy island. I sighed, then walked onto the island, also. As soon as everyone stepped onto the island, a tall, skinny man with an average haircut. "Hello, everyone." He smiled. "My name is Chancellor Riko, and I will be your principal for the next 3 years." The students clapped and became quiet. Riko looked at the students who had the blazers on and smiled. "As you probably guessed, there were some students on board who were already students here."

"Why?" A new student asked. "Well, I wanted to make sure that everything was calm."

"Well, it wasn't. Amber Calcifer dueled some Silfer Red and defeated him. Then, she kicked him." Explained a male in a Siler Red blazer. Riko raised a brow and looked at Amber. "Really? Is that so?"

Amber crossed her arms and looked away. "Well, he had it coming. He was annoying me."

"And what else, some kid tried to duel Amber after the incident." The same boy said. "Who?" Asked Riko, interested. The boy pointed at me, who was in front of the crowd. "You. What is your name?"

"Huh? Umm…Zeke Kazuya…sir." Riko looked at me for a second, then smiled. "Okay. Let's do this. Later, Zeke, I want you to duel Amber." Everyone, including Amber, was surprised. "M-me? Duel _her_?"

"Yes. Are you scared?"

"No,of course not!"

"*Smile* Good. You two will have your duel in the Obelisk Arena. Now, go the the front office and get your dorms and schedules, then get to your dorms." Riko walked away. Then, the students, except for myself, walked away.

I looked at the sky. "I might be in trouble." Then, I walked away.

**Later that Day…**

I had received my dorm location, which I found out to be Silfer Red, and my schedule, and I was heading to my dorm. On the way, I saw people dueling, eating, and resting against walls. I arrived at my dorm, to my room, and when I opened the door, I saw another person, a male, about 17, unpacking his bags. He noticed me. "Oh, hello. I'm Rodney Wilson. I'm your roommate. What's your name?"

"*Smile* I'm Zeke Kazuya."

"*Smile* Oh yeah! I saw you defeat Mrs. Sophia at the Entrance Exams. Pretty impressive. Not a lot of people defeated her. Although, of course, _I _did." Rodney smiled.

"Wow! You must be strong! Want to duel?"

Rodney nodded. "Sorry. I have to go to the Chancellor's office. He personally asked me."

"Really? What does he want?"

"I don't know. I hope it's good. So, what about you. What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I have a duel with Amber Calcifer later today." Rodney was shocked. "Hold on! Wait! Did you just say Amber Calcifer?"

"Yeah…why?"

"She's the 4th best duelist in this entire school. She is really good."

"Yeah. I know. I heard."

Rodney finished putting on his Slifer Red blazer and walked to the door. "Zeke, just be careful." Rodney opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him. I stared at the door. "*Sigh* Amber Calcifer…"

**Later That Day, 2:30 PM**

Everyone was heading to the Obelisk Arena to see the duel between myself and Amber. On the other hand, I was in my dorm room, looking over my deck. "Okay. I'm going up against the 4th best duelist in the school. I have to be ready." I took one last, quick look through my deck and got my duel disk, placing my deck in it, then placing it on my arm. Then, I left my dorm, heading to the arena.

I arrived at the arena and saw that everyone, including Amber, was already already there, waiting for me. I gulped and walked up on stage. "Are you ready?" Amber asked, smiling.

"Actually. I'm not sure." Then, Riko walked on stage with a microphone. "Okay. Today, we are here to witness the duel between the newcomer, Zeke Kazuya!" Although people cheered, not many did. "He managed to defeat one of the best professors at Duel Academy; Mrs. Sophia Walkins.

"Next, we have Obelisk Blue student, Amber Calcifer! She is the 4th best duelist in Duel Academy. Give it up!" For Amber, almost everyone cheered for her. Then, it became quiet. "Now, let's duu…" Riko was interrupted by a male's voice. "Wait! Let me duel Zeke!" Everyone turned and saw the boy from earlier that Amber defeated on the boat. "Well, isn't this a surprise! We have Deante Deliro, a 2-year Slifer Red student."

"Yeah, everyone knows who I am, Riko." I was surprised that he called the Chancellor by his first name. "Well, you want to duel Zeke?"

"Yeah."

Riko turned to Amber. "Is that okay?" Amber nodded, then she walked off the stage as Deante walked on and activated his duel disk. "Okay. Now, we have a duel between two Silfers."

"Duel!" Deante and I yelled. We each drew 5 cards.

Zeke: 4000  
Deante: 4000

"Being the better duelist, I'll begin." Deante drew a card. (6). "I set 1 monster face down and end my turn." A face down appeared on Deante's field.

"My turn. I draw!" I drew a card and smiled when I saw it. "First, I summon Kiyone Kotetsu(LV 4) in DEF mode." A blonde haired girl wearing a standard shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves, appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1200)(5).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind me. (4).

"*Smile* This is too easy. I draw!" Deante drew a card. (6). "I flip summon Gravekeeper's Guard(LV 4)." A big boned wearing a black robe, gold cuffs on his arms, a gold wool for a skirt and holding a spear, appeared. (ATK: 1000)(5).

"Now, Kiyone is returned to your hand." "What!" Kiyone disappeared and the card appeared in my hand. (5). "Next, I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder(LV 4) in attack mode." A man with long black hair, wearing a black robe and carrying a big cannon on his shoulders, appeared. (ATK: 1400)(4)

"Now, Gravekeepers, attack Zeke directly!" Gravekeeper's Guard ran up and stabbed me, then, Gravekeeper's Cannonholder blasted me, knocking me down.

Zeke: 1400  
Deante: 4000

"This duel is over next turn. I activate Cannonholder's effect. I tribute Gravekeeper's Guard to deal 700 points of damage to you." Guard disappeared and Cannonholder blasted me.

Zeke: 700

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Deante. (3).

"Okay. I might be in trouble. Chances are that his face down card is a card to revive Cannonholder. And if I do that, then, I am going to lose. I have to fix it." I drew a card. (5). "I activate my Trap card, Reaper Soul. This Trap card lets me summon a Soul Reaper from my graveyard. So I choose Kiyone Kotetsu, in DEF mode." Kiyone reappeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1200).

"Then, I tribute Kiyone to summon Ikkaku Madarame(LV 6) in ATK mode." A tall, lean man with a bald head, with red, distinctive markings at the corners of his eyes, wearing a standard shinigami outfit, appeared. (ATK: 2200)(4).

"Next, I equip Ikkaku with Hozukimaru." A regular Zanpakutō appeared; however, the hilt is hollow to store a small vial of healing ointment . Hōzukimaru's tsuba is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end, appeared and Ikkaku grabbed it. (3). "Then, I activate Shikai Release. This card activates Ikkaku's zanpakuto's ability." Suddenly, Hozukimaru's appearance changed. Hōzukimaru took on the form of what initially appeared to be a _Kikuchi Yari_ (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also had a red horsehair tassel.

"And now, its ability. Ikkaku can attack every monster on your field." "What! But what's the point? I only have 1 monster!" Cried Deante. "*Smile* I activate Crime Summon. This spell card special summons one of your monsters to your field. And you get to pick."

"*Smile* Fine. I Special Summon Gravekeeper's Guard in Def…" But I interrupted Deante. "*Smile* Sorry, but it has to be in attack mode." "What!...Grr…fine, I summon Gravekeeper's Guard in attack mode." The big boned man holding a spear, appeared. (ATK: 1000).

"Now, Ikkaku, attack Guard and Cannonholder." Ikkaku ran up and slashed the said monsters, destroying them. "Ahghhh!"

Deante: 2000  
Zeke: 700

"I set 1 card face down and activate the spell card, Soul Heart. I can select a Soul Reaper that I control and I gain life points equal to his or her level x 100. So, because Ikkaku is a level 6, I gain 600 life points." A heart appeared and was absorbed by me, rejuvenating me. (0).

Zeke: 1300

"I end my turn."

Deante smiled. "Well, looks like this is the end. I draw!" Deante drew a card and smiled. "First, I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant(LV 4) in attack mode."3 A woman with black hair done in a ponytail, carrying a dagger, appeared. (ATK: 1500)(3).

"Next, I activate my Trap card, Rite of Spirit."

"Oh no! If that card is used, then Zeke will end up losing!" Cried Ricky. "Oh man! That's not good!" Said a guy, sitting next to Ricky.

"Now, due to my Trap card, I can summon any Gravekeeper from my graveyard. And I think you know which one that is. I win!"

But I smiled. "Not yet! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit." "Oh no! You just stopped my victory!"

"Right! Seven Tools of the Bandit negates the activation of your Trap card. And since it can't activate, it cannot use its effect." Deante's Trap card shattered before my Trap card disappeared.

Some spectators clapped as I barely saved myself from defeat. But then, Deante's laughter made everyone become quiet. "Huh? What's so funny?" I said, having my attention turned to Deante because of his laughter.

"That's was pretty cool; how you stopped yourself from losing. But like I said before. This duel is over. I will just use my back-up cards. Like this one, I activate Necrovalley." Deante placed a card at the end of his duel disk and a valley appeared, with only two stone platforms standing across from each other, with Deante and myself standing on them. The spectators were outside the valley, although still able to see the duel. (2).

"Now, my Gravekeepers gains 500 ATK and DEF points." (GA: 2000/2000). "Next, I attack Ikkaku!" I was surprised by what Deante said; his Gravekeeper was weaker than Ikkaku. "Why? You're monster is still weaker than mine." But then, to my surprise, Ikkaku kneeled, shielding himself with Hozukimari. (DEF: 1900). Assailant ran up to Ikkaku and stabbed him, destroying him.

"*Smile* When Necrovalley is active, Gravekeeper Assailant can switch the mode of your monster when she attacks."

Then, I narrowed my eyes. "Don't call Ikkaku a monster. I don't like people disrespecting them. They're humans, too."

"Oh, I am _so _sorry. I'll try not to disrespect them again." Deante said sarcastically. "I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" I drew a card with anger. (1). "I activate Pot of Greed." I drew 2 cards. "First, I activate Monster Reborn. This card special summon Ikkaku from my graveyard." But Deante laughed. "I don't think so. Necrovalley negates all cards that involve the graveyard."

"What!"

"So that means you lose!"

"Not yet. I still have another card to play, I activate Reaper Domination. This Spell card destroys your monster, and I can draw 3 cards." Ikkaku ran up to Gravekeeper Assailant and punched her, destroying her. Then, I drew 3 cards. Deante began to worry. "No! I can't lose!" He said to himself. I smiled. "Luckily, you gain 1000 life points."

Deante: 3000  
Zeke: 700

"But, because I used this card and I did not control a Soul Reaper, I lose 500 Life points."

Zeke: 200

"Now, Ikkaku, attack Deante directly!" Ikkaku ran up and punched Deante.

Deante: 800

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind me. (2). Deante growled. "Okay. You're going to get it now, Zeke."

"What did I do!"

"You're trying to come to Duel Academy and help people, all the time. It makes me sick!"

"I just like to help whoever is in trouble, and when I saw Amber kick you after she defeated you, I couldn't let that go." I looked around and saw Amber, and stared at her. "So, that's why I'm going to duel her. I want to make her regret hurting someone who was defenseless." Amber just smiled.

"Well, I'm not a dog. I don't need you to protect me. I'm strong enough. Especially to defeat you. And speaking of, it's my turn. I draw!" Deante drew a card. (4).

"*Smile* This time, this duel is over! I summon Gravekeeper's Curse(LV 3) in DEF mode." A man with black hair done in dreadlocks, wearing a black robe, carrying a cane, appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1300)(3).

"Your friend is done." Said a male walking to Ricky. Ricky turned and saw a male with short, straight hair, wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer. "*Gasp* Darrell! What are you doing here?"

"*Smile* What else? To watch the duel between this newcomer and Deante. Its pretty interesting. Anyway, with Gravekeeper's Curse, your friend down there loses 500 life points when he's summoned." "What!"

And as Darrell said, Gravekeeper's Curse raised his staff and blasted me. But I was prepared. I pressed a button on my duel disk. "Wait! I activate the Trap, Trap of Board Eraser. This Trap card negates all damage that I take from a card effect." A shield appeared and deflected Curse's blast. "Then, you have to discard a card from your hand."

Deante growled and discarded a card. (2). "Go."

"Its my turn. I draw!" I drew a card and smiled. "I summon Momo Hinamori(LV 4) in attack mode." The bun-haired soul Reaper appeared. (ATK: 1400)(2).

"Now, Ikkaku, attack Gravekeeper's Curse." Ikkaku ran up and punched Curse, destroying him. "Now, Momo, attack Deante directly!" Momo ran up to Deante. "*Smile* Well, I was wrong about your friend. He's strong…stronger than I thought…It will be a pleasure defeating him."

"He'll defeat you, Darrell." Ricky said, very confident. Darrell chuckled. "Let's see about that." Darrell laughed as he walked away. "Zeke…" Ricky said.

Momo ran up to Deante and kicked him, knocking him down. "Ahhh!"

Deante: 0  
Zeke: Winner

The spectators started cheering for Zeke. "Nice game, Deante!" Deante growled as I soaked in the victory. Then, Chancellor Riko walked onto the stage with his microphone. "And the winner is Zeke Kazuya!" He raised my hand up in victory and the audience cheered. After the crowd settled down, Riko spoke. "Okay, everyone. Get back to your dorm! You all have classes tomorrow!" As told, everyone left the arena, except for myself and Deante. Then, Deante stood up. "Zeke. Trust me. This is not over." Deante, angrily, walked away. "*Sigh*"

**Later That Day, Red Dorm…**

Zeke and Ricky were in their room, the former on his bed, and the latter relaxing. "Hey, man?"

Ricky turned. "Yeah?"

"How strong is Amber?"

*Gasp* Well. I never dueled her myself. But I've heard that she is on the skill level of Joey Wheeler." I gasped. Was she _that _strong?

"Really? Man." I stood up and walked over to the window and stared out into the sky. It was nighttime and there were many stars. "You know, I came here to get stronger."

"Stronger? Why? What for?"

"To find my dad."

"*Gasp* Y-your dad?"

"Yeah. But it's nothing. I'm going to sleep." I hopped into bed and drifted to sleep. "…Zeke Kazuya…"

Author's Note: So. How did you like it? I managed to introduce the….well, I will not tell you Darrell's story…yet. But I did go deeper with what type of Amber Calcifer is. Next time, once again, Zeke will duel.

P.S.- I want you guys to guess from what movie the name Calcifer came from. It is one of my favorite movies now.


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing With a Kid

Yugioh GX! Destined Rulers  
Chapter 3- Dealing with A Kid

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and some of their decks.

The next day, after my duel with the 5th best duelist at Duel Academy, Deante Wilson, I was in class, specifically Math. It was my first class. And my professor was Donald Finlord. "Okay, so can you tell me what the radius is of a circumference of a circle that equals 72 pi?" Some people raised their hands, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about what Ricky had said yesterday.

"_I've heard that Amber has the skill level of Joey Wheeler."_

"(If Amber is that strong, then I'll have no chance of defeating her. I have to see her cards.)" Then, Mr. Finlord cleared his throat, getting my attention. "And that ends today lesson. But I have something else to tell you. Our very own Amber Calcifer will duel one of the professors tomorrow after 5rd period as part of the Duel Academy tradition. And I can promise that it will be one of the best duels that you guys are ever going to see." The students started to clap. But they stopped when they heard the bell to dismiss class. The students, including myself left.

**After 3****rd**** period…**

After class, I was walking through the halls when I saw Ricky walking towards me. "Hey, Ricky!"

"*Smile* Hey! What's going on?"

"I found out how to know Amber's dueling skills better."

"Really? How?"

"Well, Amber is going to duel one of the professors tomorrow, so that's when I'll be able to see how she duels."

Ricky remained silent for a second, then he spoke. "I don't know. I mean, I also heard that she has some of Yugi Moto's Spellcasters in her deck."

"Still. There has to be a way for me to defeat her."

"Well, don't worry about it right now." Then, Amber, along with Darrell walked up to the boys. "*Smile* Well, look, Darrell. Zeke Kazuya is here." Amber looked at Ricky. "Along with Ricky Strung. What are you two talking about? Something interesting, I hope."

"Come on, Amber. Don't be mean to the new kid." Darrell said. "Hmph. Fine." Amber started to walk away, but then, she stopped. "I hope that you will be there to see me mop the floor with one of the professors, Zeke." Then, she left. I stared at Amber. "…"

Then, Darrell began to walk until he stopped and turned his head. "If you duel Amber, watch out. She will give you a challenge." Then, he walked away.

I stayed silent. "You okay?" Ricky asked, concerned. "…Yeah. *smile* Let's get something to eat." Ricky smiled and we left for the cafeteria.

**The Next Day, the forest…**

Walking around, probably lost, was a boy, around 10 years old. "Shoot! I think I'm lost." The kid put his hand to his face like he was looking for something that was very far away. He saw a glimpse of Duel Academy, although he did not know where he was. "I think there's a building. I hope it has food in there." The kid left for the building, and when he got there, he yelled for anyone. "Hello! Is anyone here! I'm lost! I think I accidentally got on the wrong boat!...Hellloo!" But no one answered. "What! Is everyone asleep? It's daytime."

Then, the kid saw the door open and he walked in. He searched around until he found the cafeteria. Unfortunately, it was only 3rd period, so no one was there. But the kid saw plates full of food and he started drooling. "Ah! F-food!" He instantly ran to the plates and started digging through there. Minutes later, a couple of Obelisk Blue students walked into the cafeteria and saw the little kid, eating. "Hey! Kid!" The kid stopped eating and turned his head. "Oh hey! I just found these plates and started eating. "Well, that's too bad. That's _our _food!"

"*Smile* Do you want it back?"

"Are you taunting us?" asked the taller Obelisk Blue student. The kid raised his duel disk that was on his arm. "If you can win, you two can have your food back. And I'll even duel the two of you at the same time."

"*Growl* Carl! He's insulting us!"

"Let's take him out then. He's only a kid. He can't be that strong!" Said Carl, activating his duel disk. The kid anime-fell. He got back up and smiled. "I guess I will have to prove you two wrong. I am the best duelist in my town. Then, the kid activated his duel disk, followed by the Obelisk's friend.

"Duel!" Yelled the boys. They each drew 5 cards.

Carl: 4000  
Friend: 4000  
Kid: 4000

It was the end of 3rd period and everyone was just leaving their classes when they heard loud screams coming from close by. Everyone, including some teachers, and me, hurried to the sound. It took only a couple of seconds to find the source of the scream. It came from the cafeteria. The screams came from Carl and his friend.

Carl: 0  
Friend: 0  
Kid: 500

"W-what happened!" Asked a female professor. "Grr…this…this little kid…he…he beat us….the both of us." Said Carl, laying on the ground. Everyone was shocked. "This kid! Defeated 2 Obelisk Blue Students! How?"

"Ms. Willis. He is strong." Said Carl. Then, Amber and Darrell showed up. "Ms. Willis, what happened?" Asked Darrell. "I don't know. I don't know where this kid came from."

"Hey! Kid!"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"Come on, I'm going to call your mom."

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"*Smile* I like it here. The food is good, and I love to duel. So I'm staying."

"Yeah, no you're not. I challenge you to a duel."

"Fine."

"I forbid you from dueling this kid, Darrell." Said Ms. Willis. "What! Why?"

"Because you are too strong. I want the newcomers to be able to become stronger by defeating opponents like this." Darrell was about to argue, but then he smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

"I'll duel him." I said, stepping in front of the crowd. "Kazuya!" Said Amber, surprised. "Is it okay, Ms. Willis?"

"*Smile* Sure. I would love to see you duel again."

"Awesome! Hey, kid! Get ready!" I said as I activated my duel disk. The kid smiled. "Good. I get to duel someone else." The kid put down a piece of bread and activated his duel disk.

"Duel!" Yelled the boy and I. We both drew 5 cards.

Zeke: 4000  
Kid: 4000

"First, my name is Tommy, and I'll go first." Tommy drew a card. (6). "I activate Painful Choice. You have to choose one of the 5 cards that I pick up from my deck." Tommy drew 5 cards and showed them to me. They were Mother Grizzly, Flying Kamakiri, #1 Ceremonial Bell, Sonic Bird and Mystic Tomato.

"(Oh no. This is bad. All of those cards can give him an advantage against me.)" I thought for a minute, then chose. "Mystic Tomato."

Tommy smiled as he placed that card in his hand and the rest In the graveyard. (6). "I set 1 monster face down and 3 cards face down and end my turn." 3 cards appeared behind Tommy. (3).

"My turn, draw!" I drew a card and picked another from my hand and played it. "First, I summon Momo Hinamori (LV 4) in attack mode." The bun haired girl appeared. (ATK: 1400)(5).

"Next, I attack that face down monster." Momo ran up and kicked Tommy's monster, revealing it to be a small, pink rat. "*Smile* Thanks. That was my Bubonic Vermin(LV 3) and when it is flipped up, I can summon another from my deck face down." Bubonic Vermin disappeared as quickly as another face down card appeared in its place.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind me. (3).

Darrell was still watching the duel, but he was also thinking. "Hmmm…" Amber noticed and raised a brow. "What's wrong, Darrell?"

"I'm…going to go and see if I can a way to contact this boy's family. I want you to stay here and find out who wins this duel. Then, come and tell me. Okay?"

Amber nodded and Darrell walked away. "(Zeke…He's strong…*Smile* There's no way I won't be promoted to the Pro Leagues after I win against that brat.)"

"My turn, draw!" Tommy drew a card. (4). "First, I activate my Trap, Time Seal." A seal appeared on top of my deck, surprising me. "What! What is that?"

"It's Time Seal. It prevents you from drawing next turn. Then, I tribute my face down monster to summon Jinzo(LV 6) in attack mode." An android, one of Joey Wheeler's best cards, appeared. (ATK: 2400)(3).

"Next, I activate 2 Equip Spell cards, Axe of Despair and Malevolent Nuzzler. These Spell cards give Jinzo 1700 ATK points." Jinzo gained an axe and a ring, powering him up. (ATK: 4100)(1).

"Now, Jizno, attack Momo." Jinzo raised his hand and blasted Momo, destroying her. "Ahh!"

Zeke: 1300  
Tommy: 4000

"I end my turn."

"*Pant* My turn. But I could not draw. "I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in attack mode." The small, boy haircut soul reaper, appeared. (ATK: 1700)(2).

"Then, I activate Crime Summon. This Spell card allows you to summon a monster from your graveyard."(1)

Tommy was confused. "What? You're trying to help me?"

"No, because your monster is summoned in attack mode." Tommy was shocked. "Fine! If I have to, I summon Mother Grizzly(LV 4) in attack mode." A blue, female grizzly, appeared and roared. (ATK: 1400).

"Now, Rukia, attack Mother Grizzly." Rukia ran up and med-kicked the bear, destroying her.

Tommy: 3700  
Zeke: 1300

"*Smile* Thanks to you, stupid, I can summon a WATER monster from my deck, and I choose Archery Girl(LV 4) in attack mode." A mermaid, carrying a bow and arrow, in a shell, appeared. (ATK: 1400).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind me. (0).

"I draw!" Tommy drew.

**Meanwhile…**

Darrell was in the Chancellor's office, on the phone. "Hello? Yes. This is Darrell Kushiro and I am reporting a missing child."

"Okay. Do you know the child's name?" Asked a female's voice. "Yes, but only his first name; Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"Yes."

Back at the police station, the woman was talking to Darrell and she signaled another woman to come here. A woman, around 30 years old, wearing a sun dress, came up to the counter. "Yes?"

"I am talking to a kid at a school who says that he may have seen your kid at his school."

"Really? At what school?"

"Sir, what school do you attend?"

"Duel Academy, ma'am."

"Duel Academy? Okay. I'll tell his mom." The woman held the phone to her shoulder. "Ma'am. He is currently at Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy? But's it'll take 2 days for me to get there."

"So, what do you to do, ma'am?"

The mom thought for a minute. "*Sigh* Okay. I'll go to Duel Academy."

"Okay." The police officer placed the phone to her ear and smiled. "Okay, sir. Tommy's mom will be there in 2 days."

"Actually, I could meet her half way, if she doesn't mind."

"*Smile* Great. You guys will meet on the sea, halfway, Darrell Kushiro."

But at a table, close to where the mom was sitting, a man with a white beard, was there, smiling. "(Well. Darrell Kushiro, eh? I think he will be…surprised when he sees me again. Haha!)"

"Okay, well, I'll start heading towards Duel Academy today." Said the mom. "Okay, I'm glad I could help." The police officer said, smiling. The mom nodded and started heading to the station doors. But the man from earlier stopped her. "Um, ma'am."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I overheard that the police officer was talking to Darrell Kushiro, and he's my…um, nephew. And I have not seen him in a few years."

"*Smile* Oh, well. Sure! You can come with me."

"*Smile* Thank you!" The man and woman headed out the doors.

The police officer hung up the phone, followed by Darrell, and then he headed back to the duel.

Tommy drew a card. (2). His hand contained Mystic Tomato and Celtic Guardian. "I summon Celtic Guardian in DEF mode." An armored warrior with purple markings below his eyes, carrying a sword, appeared. (DEF: 1200)(1).

"Now, Jinzo, attack Rukia and end this duel!" Jinzo raised his hand and trey to blast me. "It's over! Zeke cannot win!" Cried a boy.

"He's finished! He can't even activate his Trap cards!" Cried another boy. Amber stared at Zeke. Then, spoke.

"He won't lose."

"Huh? What do you mean, Amber?"

"I mean, one of those face down cards is a Spell card. One that will save him."

"Really?"

Jinzo blasted me, but not before I activated my Spell card. My two other face down cards disappeared.

Zeke: 3300  
Tommy: 3700

Jinzo destroyed Rukia.

Zeke: 900

"What! How did you survive!" I weakly smiled and held up a card. "I used Emergency Provisions Spell card, sending my other 2 Trap cards to the graveyard to give me 2000 life points, letting me survive this duel."

"Go. And can we hurry up? I'm hungry."

"My turn. I draw!" I said, ignoring him. (1).

"I activate Reaper Domination. First, you gain 1000 Life points, but I can draw 3 cards and destroy your Jinzo." Tommy was surprised as soul reaper appeared and slashed Jinzo, destroying him, but also rejuvenating Tommy.

Tommy: 4300

Then, I drew 3 cards. (3).

Then, the soul reaper turned and slashed me.

Zeke: 400

"A…although, I lose 500 Life points because I do not control a Soul Reaper. But now, I activate Soul Call. This spell card special summons a Soul Reaper from my hand. And from my hand, I summon the captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya (LV 6) in attack mode." A little kid with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, wearing a standard sleeveless captain's _haori_ with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip, appeared. (ATK: 2400)(1).

Then, Darrell returned and stood beside Amber, who noticed. "So, you find his parents?"

"Yeah. His mom. I'm going to meet her halfway."

"Need me to come with you. Make sure you don't get into any trouble?"

Darrell smiled. "Funny. No, I can handle it."

"Suit yourself."

"So, what about the duel? Who's winning?"

"The better question is: Who's about to win?"

"…Really. So, what's…or _who's _the answer?"

"Kazuya…"

Darrell remained silent and stared at me.

"Then, I activate Heavy Storm. I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on your field."

"What! Cried Tommy. Then, a fierce storm occurred and destroyed Tommy's cards.

"Finally, Hitsugaya, attack Tommy directly!" Hitsugaya ran up and punched Tommy.

Tommy: 0  
Zeke: Winner

"Alright! You won!" Yelled a kid. Then, he started clapping along with other people. Darrell looked on and smiled. But Amber, she growled. "He has to be defeated!" She said to herself. Then, everyone became quiet as Chancellor Riki appeared. "What is all the commotion! The lunch ladies told me that there was a duel going on!"

"Yeah, there was! Until Zeke handled it!" Yelled a kid. "Really?" Then, Riko saw Tommy. "Who is this?"

"That is Tommy, and somehow he ended up on this island." Said Darrell, stepping up. "Well…" Riko walked up to Tommy and kneeled. "Where did you come from, little boy?"

"I got on the wrong boat. I was supposed to go to New York. But the boats are stupid! They all look the same!"

"Okay, well, I have to take you back to your mother."

"Sir. I talked to his mother and we are going to meet halfway." Said Darrell. "Okay. Thank you."

"But I don't want to leave. I like it here!"

'Sorry, buddy. But you lost the duel. You have to go."

"…*Growl* Fine!" Darrell, along with a couple of security guards grabbed the kid. "I want to you to take back up with you, just in case."

"Okay." Darrell let go of the kid and headed outside, to the boat, along with the security guards, who were still holding the kid. "Hmmm…" Said Amber.

"Okay! Everyone, its lunchtime! Get some lunch, please!" Everyone dispersed to get some lunch, except for Riko and Ms. Willis, who went back to his office and to her class, respectively, and Amber who secretly followed Darrell. Deante saw Amber and narrowed his eyes. "Where is she going?" Then, he followed Amber.

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! I gave Amber the initial personality of a mean girl, but it might…change…maybe. Anyway, I will give you guys a treat and let someone else duel next episode. Please R&R.

P.S.- Umm…I'm sorry this chapter was not as long as the last two. I will make it up to you guys by making the next chapter longer than any of my other ones and (hopefully) interesting. I hope you understand.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the Smarts

Yugioh GX! Destined Rulers  
Chapter 4- Battle of the Smarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the yugioh series. But I do own the OCS and some of their cards.

Chancellor Riko was in his office, along with Ms. Willis, and another professor, Mr. Greeter. But unlike some meetings, the everyone was smiling.

"Sir. I believe we should go to Memphis for the duel."

"We can't, Ms. Willis. We don't have the budget for it. We need to have it here, at duel academy."

"But that's boring. We need to go somewhere…exciting. Like New York."

"No. I'm saving that…for something else." Riko said, putting his hands on his chin.

"Well, Where do we go?" Asked Ms. Willis. "Let's have it here." Said Mr. Greeter, sticking with his decision.

"Let's go to Memphis." Said Ms. Willis. The two professors started arguing, but it did not go far as Riko yelled, silencing them. "Okay, that's enough! I have an idea."

"Huh? What do you have in mind, sir?" Asked Ms. Willis. "A duel, right, sir?" Riko nodded, surprising Ms. Willis. "Really?"

"Well, this _is _dueling school, Ms. Willis." Said Mr. Greeter, being a smartallic. "Okay, John, Mary. You two will duel tomorrow afternoon. And since this will be an official duel, it will take place at the obelisk arena."

"But what about Amber's duel with one of the professors?" Asked Mary. "It will be postponed."

"Yes sir!" Said John. "You two are dismissed." The two professors bowed and left Riko's office. Then, Riko turned in his chair to his computer and turned it on. The screen flashed to a picture of a brown haired kid, wearing goggles around his neck. "With him here, it should be an interesting year." Then, Riko turned to his window, where he saw the boy walking with his friend.

The next day…

The entire school was at the Obelisk arena, getting ready to see the duel between Ms. Willis and Mr. Greeter. I was late, like always to a duel, sometimes my own, and I managed to grab a seat next to Ricky, who a few seats above, sat another kid. He had green, messy hair, a green ring on his finger and a smile on his face. He was wearing a shirt with the picture of a great moth.

"So, why are two teachers dueling?" I asked, confused. Ricky smiled. "Don't know. But, it should be interesting."

The green haired boy from before spoke. "*Smile* Every year, one of the best duelists duels one of the professors of his or her choice." Ricky and I turned and looked confused. "Umm…who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Alex Willingshrot." He smiled. "Willingshrot? What…kind of last name is that?" I asked.

"*Smile* No clue." I sweatdropped. "Anyway, you said one of the best duelists here decides which professors to duel, right? But that doesn't explain why they are dueling." Ricky said.

"Well, I heard that this year, Chancellor Riko and some of the staff are planning a field trip somewhere just for the duel. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-yeah…but that _still _doesn't explain _why _they are dueling."

"Oh. I don't know for sure. But I guess they don't know where to go this year, and that's why they're dueling…but that's just a guess."

"Well, we'll see who wins. They're starting."

And as Alex said, Riko had already spoken, and Mary and John activated their duel disks. "DUEL!" They each drew 5 cards.

Mary: 4000  
John: 4000

"I'll begin! Draw!" Mary said. She drew a card. (6). "I summon Flamvell Dragonov(LV 2) in DEF mode." A fierce, fire-breathing dragon appeared, kneeled and roared. (DEF: 200)(5).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Mary. (4).

I was confused. That was all Ms. Willis was going to do!

"If she ends up playing like that, Ms. Willis is going to lose." I said.

"No. I've seen her duel once before. She summoned the same monster before. It has a powerful effect." Explained Alex. "Really?" I asked.

"*Smile* You might want to know. I graduated the Pro League with passing colors, especially in my duels. So, let me show you. I draw!" Said Mr. Greeter, John, drawing a card. (6).

"I summon Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 "Muzanichina"(LV 4) In attack mode." A machine, wearing the entire samurai uniform, including carrying a sword, appeared. (ATK: 1800)(5).

"Wow! That's a strong monster for the _beginning _of a duel!" Said Ricky. Alex chuckled, getting Ricky's and my attention. "What's so funny?"

"*Smile* I'm trying to figure out how you two were accepted into the academy." Ricky and I growled. "A-anyways….Mr. Greeter may have summoned a strong monster, but him and the entire "Karakuri" series have a major drawback: They _have _to attack if they are able to."

"Really? So he could lose life points quickly." I said, looking back at the duel. "But, when they are _attacked_, they switch modes. So they will, most of the time, switch into DEF mode." Finished Alex. Ricky hummed in interest and turned back to the duel.

"Now, "Muzanichina, attack Flamevell Dragonov!" The said monster ran up, screaming, and slashed the dragon, destroying it, but before it was destroyed, it shot a fireball at John.

John: 3500  
Mary: 4000

"*Smile* Do you know why you just lost damage, John?" Asked Mary. John had a straight voice. "No. I've seen you duel before. I know how all of your cards work…*Smile* but you never seen _me _duel before. So you don't know my cards. I set 2 cards face down and activate the Spell card, Karakuri Cash Cache." 2 cards appeared behind John. (2). "This card lets me add a "Karakuri" monster to my hand." John scanned his deck and added a card to his hand. (3). "Then, I can switch "Muzanichina" to Def mode." The said monster used his sword to defend after he kneeled. (DEF: 600).

"My turn. I draw!" Mary drew a card. (5). "I summon Flamvell Firedog(LV 4) in attack mode." A fierce dog made of dried lava with 2 limbs rooting from its body, appeared and howled. (ATK: 1900)(4).

"Now, Firedog, attack "Muzianichina"!" The firedog ran up to the latter monster. "Hold on! I activate Karakuri Klock." A Japanese clock appeared, but Mary reacted. "Wait! I have a counter, Trap activate! Flamevell Counter!" Flamevell Dragonov appeared and flew in front of Firedog. But, John smiled and raised his other Trap card. "You're not going to defeat me that easily. I activate Karakuri Cash Shed." A Japanese shed appeared and captured Dragonov, preventing the negation of Flamvell Counter. Ultimately, the Japanese clock rang and destroyed Flamvell Firedog. The spectators gasped.

"Wow! That's a complex counter Mr. Greeter pulled off. His time in the Pro Leagues wasn't a waste." Said an impressed Alex.

"I end my turn." Said Mary.

"Okay, I draw! John drew a card. (4). "First, I summon Karakuri musi mdl 818 "Haipa"(LV 4) in attack mode." A machine, wearing heavy armor with a big, glowing eye, carrying a three-pointed staff, appeared. (ATK: 2100)(3).

"Then, I switch "Muzanichina" to attack mode." The machine stood on its feet. (ATK: 1800). "Karakuris, attack Mary directly!" The machine ran up and slashed and stabbed Mary, knocking her down, surprising everyone.

Mary: 100  
John: 3500

"Then, "Haipa's effect switches it to DEF mode." The machine kneeled, using its staff as defense. "Go."

*Smile* Great job, Mr. Greeter. But I did not get this job because I was not good at dueling. Draw!" Mary drew a card with determination, something Alex and I saw. "Alex. Do you see that?"

"Yes. She is about to go all out on Mr. Greeter." Ricky looked at us as if we were In Mary's mind.

"First, I activate Monster Reborn. This card summons Flamvell Dragonov from my graveyard." The fierce dragon reappeared and roared. (ATK: 1100)(3). "Next, I tribute Dragonov to summon Flamvell Fiend(LV 5) in attack mode." A blue fiend, wearing blue pants, with flames coming from it, chains, and a belt on its pants, appeared. (ATK: 2100)(2).

"Then, I'll use one of my personal cards that I put into this deck. Double Attack. I discard Flamvell Commando(LV 6) in order for Fiend to attack twice." Mary discarded and Flamvell Fiend went for "Haipa", clawing it and destroying it.

"Wait! Before you attack again, Muzanichina's effect gives itself 400 extra ATK points." (ATK: 2100). "Next, attack "Muzanichina"." Flamvell Fiend ran up to claw the latter monster. "Luckily, my monster switches to DEF mode." The said monster kneeled, but was clawed and destroyed.

"I end my turn."

Then, John laughed. "What's so funny, John?" Mary asked. "*Smile* Mary. Do you ever wonder why I am so cranky." Mary was surprised, because John asked the question with a face of calmness and seriousness. "Um, no. Why?"

"Well. Ever since I was a little boy, I have always been told that life is not fun. Not to enjoy it. To always work. It was 'Work, then play'. It was 'work, then work'. I never had a chance to be a kid. I always focused on my school work. And dueling, well…my parents thought that dueling was 'play', so I never had the chance to practice."

"Then, how did you become such a good duelist?"

"Well. That was only because of college. I moved out of my parents' house, and since I did, I had more time to practice, but still had very little time. Most of my time was devoted to college. To studying Duel Monsters, and all of its wonders. Do you know what I majored in?"

"…Actually. I don't know what you teach."

"*Smile* That's because I'm going to start in a few days, after we return from the field trip." Mary was speechless. "Anyway, I majored in the history of Duel Monsters. I wanted to see how Duel Monsters started. How it really started."

Mary stared for a moment, then smiled. "Well, let's finish this duel. And I'll teach you what I majored in: the ways of Duel Monsters decks!" "*Smile* I'll accept the challenge. Draw!" John drew a card. (4). "I summon Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi"(LV 3) in attack mode." A machine made out of wood, with a red eye, wearing a green overcoat, appeared. (ATK: 500)(3). "When this card is summoned, a monster on your field has its mode switched." "Nishipachi"'s eye glowed and Flamvell was forced to Def mode. (DEF: 1200). "I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind John. (2).

"My turn." Mary drew a card. (1). "I switch Fiend to attack mode." Flamvell Fiend stood to its feet. (ATK: 2100). "Then, I activate Spirit Soul. This spell card lets me pay half of my life points to add a "Flamvell" monster from my graveyard to my hand." Mary paid the cost and added a card to her hand.

Mary: 50  
John: 3500

"Next, I tribute Flamvell Fiend to summon Flamvell Commando(LV 6) in attack mode." Fiend disappeared and a muscle-toned beast with orange hair, and armored clothing, and carrying a bazooka, appeared. (ATK: 2200)(0).

"Now, I remove Flamvell Firedog from play to inflict 1900 points of damage to you."

"What!" Cried John. Then, Firedog disappeared into particles and were absorbed into Flamvell's bazooka. Then, he blasted John. "Ahhgh!"

John: 1600

"Now, Commando, attack "Nishipachi"!" Commando shot its bazooka at the latter monster with a blast of light emerging from it. "Wait! Don't forget, "Nishipachi" switches to DEF mode." The said monster raised its "arms" to defend and kneeled. (DEF: 1600). Then, the blast of light struck "Nishipachi", destroying it.

"I end my turn."

"Okay. Being through 10 years of everything Duel Monsters, I know that if I don't win this turn, then there won't be a next turn. So I guess I will just have to win." Said John. Mary smiled. "You know. This duel is the most fun that I have ever had. This is what dueling is all about!" Then, she surprised, not only me, but the entire audience: she called out my name. "Mr. Kazuya!" I stood up quickly, a little nervous. "Y-y-yes, ma'am…?"

"*Smile* Don't worry. You're not in trouble. But I do want to say this: I would love if you would me sometime." I was surprised. "Me? Really?"

Mary smiled. "Yes. Well, not during class, of course. But after class. Will you accept my challenge?"

I was speechless. Then, I smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "It would be my honor, ma'am!" Mary smiled and turned back to John before I sat back down. "But first, I have to defeat you, Mr. Greeter."

"*Smile* Let us see. I draw!" John drew a card. (4). "*Smile* First, I summon Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 "Nisamu"(LV 4) in attack mode." A robot, made completely out of wood, with a barrel of some sort on its back, carrying a bamboo stick, appeared. (ATK: 1400)(3).

*Smile* I am sorry. It doesn't have enough ATK points!" Said Mary. But John ignored her and smiled, holding up a card. "I activate Runaway Karakuri. This spell card gives "Nisamu" 1000 ATK points, but its effects are negated." Mary was surprised. "Nisamu" grew bigger. (ATK: 2400)(2).

"Now, "Nisamu", attack Flamvell Commando and end this duel!" "Nisamu" ran up and slashed Commando with its bamboo stick, and surprisingly not breaking, destroyed the latter.

Mary: 0  
John: 1600

Almost instantly, the crowd, teachers, everyone exploded into excitement like a volcano erupting. "That was incredible!" I yelled, having seen the best duel at Duel Academy so far, in my opinion. John went over and lent Mary a hand, with her accepting it, being pulled up. "*Smile* Great duel, Ms. Willis."

"*Smile* The same for you, Mr. Greeter." Then, although the audience did not want to, they became quiet as Chancellor Riko came up on stage with hi microphone. "*Smile* I must say. That had to be, if not, the best duel that I have seen in my entire 5 years as being chancellor of Duel Academy. Every turn, the advantage changed from Mr. Greeter to Ms. Willis. Incredible! Please, give them another round of applause!"

Riko didn't even have time to take a breath as the audience exploded again into excitement as they clapped as hard as they could.

Eventually, the arena became quiet again. Then, Riko spoke again. "So, since Mr. Greeter won this incredible duel. He has the honor of telling us where to go for Amber's duel against one of the professors in a few days." Riko moved the microphone to John's face. *Smile* Actually. I decided to let Ms. Willis decide. I have never seen a duelist with so much fight in them. So, Ms. Willis, where would you like to go?"

Mary thought for a minute, then walked up to the mic. "*Smile* I have decided to go to…Phoenix, Arizona!" Everyone started chatting among themselves for a minute. "Phoenix? Alright!" I cheered. "Looks like we're going to have a blast!" Said Ricky. But unlike myself and Ricky, Alex wasn't as happy. "(Phoenix, Arizona…hmmm…)

Then, Riko whistled, gaining everyone's attention again. "Okay. Unfortunately, the fun times are over for now. Everyone, head back to your dorms. You all resume classes tomorrow." Everyone groaned as they all headed to their respective dorms, except for Ricky and I, who went up to Mr. Greeter and Ms. Willis. "That was an amazing duel!" I cried. "*Smile* Thank you! It was a lot of fun!" Said Ms. Willis. John smiled. "I have to say. That was one of the most fun and challenging duel I have ever fought."

"Well, I hope I get to face you, Mr. Greeter." I said, hoping he would agree. "*Smile* I would love, too."

"Hey! We could have a Tag Team duel." Ricky suggested, surprising us. Ms. Willis laughed. "That's not a bad idea, Ricky." Then, the bell rung. "Oh! Looks like it's time for me to go. Goodbye, you two." Said Ms. Willis, leaving. "I have to take my leave, too. Goodbye, for now." Then Mr. Greeter left. I smiled. "Come on, let's head back to our room." Ricky nodded and we left.

At sea…

Out on the beautiful sea, a small boat, carrying two guys, dressed in rags, as if a tsunami fought them, drifted calmly. "Hey. Do you think it'll work?"

"Yeah, if you stop talking…shhh! There's a boat!" And as one of the two guys said and saw, a larger boat by far was sailing towards them. On the larger boat was Darrell Wilson, two security guards, and the little kid, Tommy. And unaware to them, Amber, and unaware to _her_, Deante were on the ship, too. "It won't be long, now, Tommy. We'll meet your mom In about an hour on the sea. So hang in there."

"Why can't I stay at Duel Academy!" Tommy cried. "Because, you're only 12. You have to be at least 13 to apply. Try again in next year."

"Fine! And when I do, I'll challenge you to a duel and beat you for making me go!" Darrell laughed. "Go ahead and try. I'll just win."

"Yeah, fat chance, mister." Then, Darrell narrowed his eyes. "(Hmmm….I'm sensing other people on this boat. Not the guards, not Tommy…*Gasp* is Amber and Deante on the boat!)"

Then, Tommy noticed a smaller boat, sailing towards them. "Hey, Mister. There's a boat coming towards us."

"Really? That's strange. It should be at least an hour before we meet up." Then, the smaller boat stopped next to the academy's. "Hey! Are you two okay! Are you stranded!" Asked Darrell.

One of the two guys looked up. "Umm…yeah. Yes. We were going across the sea, and we kind of lost our paddles. Could you help us?"

Darrell looked at the two guys, strangely. "(Something's wrong…)" Darrell looked around at the sea. "(The sea's calm. If the dropped their paddles, they would not have floated away and they could have grabbed them. Easily, too. I don't trust these guys. But, I'll play their game.)" Darrell smiled. "Of course! Tommy, guards! Help me pull them up!" Tommy, along with the guards, who were near, helped Darrell pull the two guys, along with the small boat, onto the bigger boat. "Thank you so much!" Said the guy who talked the most. "No…problem."

"So, who are you two?" Tommy asked. "Well, my name is Ren Fentanyl and this is my friend, Tucker Renato, and we decided to go across the sea because all the boats were gone for the day, and we needed to be across the sea today."

"So, where are you guys from?" Asked the other male. "We're from Duel Academy. We were just taking…" But Darrell interrupted Tommy. "Actually. _I'm _from Duel Academy and I was just taking Tommy here back to his mom."

"Hmph!" Said Tommy, crossing his arms.

"Wait! Did you say, Duel Academy?" Asked Ren. "Yes."

"Hmmm…okay. Its time we start our plan. Tucker?"

"Right."

"Huh?" Said Darrell, confused. Then, Ren and Tucker pulled out guns, and before the guards could pull out their guns, the boys shot them. "*Smile* Too slow." Said Ren.

"What are you two doing!" Asked Darrell. "Well. I might as well tell you. We were planning on going to Duel Academy and blowing it up." Said Ren.

"Blow it up! Why!"

"That's not information you need to know. All you need to know is that we're hijacking this boat and taking it back to Duel Academy."

*Growl*…(I need to figure out how to get those guns away from them…but how?)"

Ren thought for a minute. "You know what? I've decided that it is too risky taking you back to a place that you know and we don't. So, we are going to go ahead and kill you right now."

Darrell growled. "Mister. Are we going to die?" Tommy asked. "I guess so, kid. I'm sorry."

Then Tommy started crying. "Now, it's time to die." Ren was getting closer to pulling the trigger, trying to mess with his opponents, and as Ren was getting closer, Darrell and Tommy closed their eyes. "Goodbye, fools."

Ren and Tucker were about to pull the trigger, but two cards flew through the air and knocked the guns out of the guys' hands. "Huh!" Asked Ren and Tucker, in unison. Darrell and Tommy turned around and saw Amber and Deante, standing there, smiling. "Amber! Deante! What are you guys doing here!" Darrell cried.

"*Smile* I had a feeling you might get into trouble, so I followed you." Said Amber.

"And I wanted to know where Amber was going, so I followed her. And we met up on this boat." Said Deante.

"Well. I could have handled this myself." Said Darrell. Amber looked at the two dead police officers. "Well, considering that your protection is dead and you were about to wet your pants, I'd say that you _didn't _have it under control."

"Whatever."

Then, Ren and Tucker stood up, angered, grabbing Amber, Deante, Tommy, and Darrell's attention. "Okay. Now you've asked for it!" Said Ren. Then, he and Tucker went over to their boat and grabbed two duel disks from it. "We challenge you to a duel, fool." Ren said, obviously talking to Darrel.

"Fine. Let's duel!"

"Wait! I'll duel them!" Said Deante, stepping up, with his duel disk activating. "Deante? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll help him." Said Tommy, stepping up and putting on his duel disk, then activating it. "I don't think so, little kid. I'll duel them." Said Amber.

"No. Let him." Said Darrell, surprising Amber. "What! Why!"

"*Smile* Trust me."

"Hmph! Fine!"

"Awesome!"

The four boys stood in a square, and with their duel disks already activated, yelled. "DUEL!" They all each drew 5 cards.

Tommy: 4000  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 4000  
Deante: 4000

Author's Note: *Smile* Well, there you go. Did you like it? Next chapter, there will be a Tag Team duel. So it is a little change. Oh, and what did you think about the duel between Ms. Willis and Mr. Greeter. A See-saw duel, huh.

P.S. Oh yeah. This next duel might expand into two chapter. Yes, most likely. Hopefully, I can make it interesting.

P.S.S. How did you like the murder. There will be more of that later on, mixed with some betrayal. I hope you will like it.


	5. Chapter 5: Dueling on the Open Sea

Yugioh GX! Destined Rulers  
Chapter 5- Dueling on the Open Sea

Disclaimer: I know it gets old, but I must. I only own my OCs and some of their decks. Enjoy!

"Duel!" Yelled Tommy, Deante, Ren and Tucker.

Tommy: 4000  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 4000  
Deante: 4000

"I'll be taking the first move, misters. I draw!" Tommy drew a card. (6). "I summon Invader of the Throne(LV 4) in attack mode." A woman with pink hair, wearing a pink dress, appeared. (ATK:1350). "I set 2 cards face down and activate the Spell card, Delinquent Duo." 2 cards appeared behind Tommy and a spell card appeared. "I pay 1000 life points and Ren, you have to randomly discard a card from your hand." (4)

Tommy: 3000

Ren growled and faced his hand away from himself and discarded a card. (5).

"*Smile* Then, you select 1 card in your hand and discard. This time you can look at your hand." Ren growled again and discarded a card. (4).

"I end my turn."

"*Smile* My turn. Draw!" Ren drew a card from his deck. (5). "*Smile* I summon Shadow Warrior(LV 4) in attack mode." A warrior, in all black, carrying a sword, appeared. (ATK: 2000).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Ren. (3).

Instead of saying anything, Tucker just drew a card and placed another one face down." A card appeared in front of Tucker, which made Ren smile. "Well. I guess you're sick of this setup, aren't you?" But Tucker didn't answer.

"What are you two talking about?" Deante asked. "*Smile* Oh, nothing. It's your turn." Said Ren. "Yeah, I know. I draw!" Deante drew a card. (6). "First, since I'm the last to go, I'll activate the spell card, Gravekeeper's Servant." A witch, riding on a broomstick appeared and started flying in the air. "Next, I also set a monster face down and end my turn." A monster appeared in front of Deante. (4).

"This is boring. It should be interesting." Complained Tommy. Then, Ren smiled. "Trust me, kid. I promise. It WILL get more exciting once I make my move."

"*Smile* Cool. I draw!" (5). "I tribute my Invader of the Throne to summon Deepsea Warrior(LV 5) in attack mode." A blue fish warrior, carrying a trident , appeared. (ATK: 1600)(4).

"Then, I equip Deepsea Warrior with Fairy Meteor Crush." (3). "Now, Deepsea Warrior gains the Piercing effect. So, Deepsea Warrior, attack Tucker's face down monster."

"Tommy, you have to discard the top card of your deck in order to attack, due to my Gravekeeper's Servant." Said Deante. Tommy nodded and discarded his card from his deck. "Deepsea, attack!" The said monster ran up to Tucker's monster and stabbed it, revealing it to be Fiber Jab. "*Laughs* Fool! I activate Shadow's Strike. This Trap card activates right when a monster's effect is activated, if I control a Shadow monster, for each card that is affected in some way, our opponents are dealt 200 points of damage. Tucker?" Tucker nodded. "When Fiber Jab is flipped over, all cards on the field, our hands, and in our graveyards are shuffled back into their respective decks. Then, we all draw 5 cards." The boys all restarted, but Shadow Warrior stayed on the field for a minute to slash Tommy and Deante.

Tommy: 1600  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 2900  
Deante: 2200

Then, Shadow Warrior disappeared into Ren's deck. Then, everyone drew 5 cards.

"*Smile* Thanks for the cards, I activate the Cheerful Coffin. This spell allows me to discard 3 monsters from my hand." Tommy scanned his hand and smiled. "Here are my 3." Tommy showed everyone his monsters. They were Sword Hunter, Banisher of the Light, and Electric Snake. Then, he discarded them. (1). "Next, I activate Premature Burial. Here's how it works, misters. I can pay 800 life points, but I can summon a monster that I sent from my graveyard."

Ren growled. "So, I summon Sword Hunter(LV 7) in attack mode." An armored warrior, holding two swords, appeared, ready for battle. (ATK: 2450)(0). "I end my turn with an attack. Sword Hunter, attack Tucker!" Sword Hunter ran up and slashed the quiet boy many times, even though a couple of hits would suffice. But Tucker didn't flinch.

Tucker: 450

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Ren drew a card. (6). "I activate Shadow End Blast. I can discard a Shadow monster, and my opponent loses life points equal to half of its ATK points." Ren held up a card. "I discard Shadow Rouge(LV 3) and you lose 500 life points, Tommy." Ren discarded and Shadow Rouge appeared and struck Tommy. "Ahh!"

Tommy: 300

But then, Shadow Rouge did not disappear(ATK: 1000). "Hey! Your monster is still on the field. It used its effect. Now, send it to the graveyard, or you'll lose because of cheating." Explained Deante. Ren smiled. "Relax. Don't get your underwear in a knot. Shadow Rouge's ability special summons itself when it is discarded."

"Whatever."

"Next, I tribute Rouge to summon Shadow Reign Destructor(LV 6) in attack mode." A muscle-toned warrior, carrying a VERY large, ridged sword, appeared. (ATK: 2400)(3). "Next, I activate Destructor's ability. I can discard Shadow Seer to destroy your Sword Hunter, Tommy." Ren discarded and Destroyer ran up and slashed Sword Hunter, destroying him. (2).

"Luckily for you, I cannot attack. So I end my turn."

Tucker drew a card. (6). But before Tucker made a move, Ren smiled. "Tucker, wait. Kid, Deante, do you know what Tucker's nickname is?"

"No. What is it?" Deante asked sarcastically. Ren chuckled. "Its…Copycat."

"Copycat? Why Copycat?"

"*Smile* He'll show you. And I think his cards are some that we have not heard of in years. Tucker?"

He nodded and grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Destiny HERO- Dunker(LV 4) in attack mode." A muscle-tone man with braids, appeared. (ATK: 1700)(5).

Amber and Darrell gasped. "No way! Could it be? The Destiny Heroes?" Said Amber. "How did that kid get those cards?" Asked Darrell. Overhearing, Tucker could not help but smile. "I'll answer your question. You see, besides being a copycat duelist, I am also a collector. I collect cards of the people that I either see duel or have dueled. Now, I never face Aster Phoenix, but I _have _seen him duel before. So now, you guys have the honor of not only seeing the heroes, but _losing _to them as well."

"Yeah, right, punks." Said Deante. "But he's right. If he attacks me directly, I'll lose. And then, they'll work as a team to defeat you. It's over." Said Tommy, lowering his head.

"*Smile* Yeah, you're right." Said Deante. Tommy raised his head in shock. "Even if that happens…" Deante looked at Darrell and Amber and smiled. "_They'll _mop the floor with them…although. We won't lose."

"*Gasp* Really? How can you be so sure?"

Deante did not speak for a minute. "I can just tell."

"Deante?" Asked Ren. "What?"

"What did you mean by, "_They'll _mop the floor with them"? Are you implying that those two are stronger than us?"

"*Smile* I'm implying that they are _astronomically _stronger than you."

"Oh really? Then, how would they feel about joining this duel. Make it a 4 against 2. Now, usually, that would be unfair, but since _we're _dueling, it's not."

"A 4 VS 2 duel?" Asked Amber. "*Smile* Unless you're scared." Said Ren. But Tucker exploded. "No! We are to duel Deante and Tommy alone!" Everyone else gasped. "Wow! Meanie." Tommy said. "It's still my turn. So, I attack Tommy directly with Dunker." Tommy gasped as Dunker tried to strike him, but Ren smiled. "Hold on, Tucker! I want to mess with _both _them just a little longer."

"What!"

"I activate Shadow Reign Baboon's ability. I can discard it to negate any damage dealt to someone. So, all damage to you is 0, Tommy." A dark purple baboon appeared and shielded Tommy. Then, it disappeared. (2). Tucker growled. "Ren! You fool! We could have been one step closer to our goal! What were you thinking!"

But Ren just smiled. "Relax."

"*Growl* I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind Tucker. (0).

"Okay. My turn. I draw!" Deante drew a card. (6). "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier(LV 4) in attack mode." A man with black dreads, wearing a black robe and carrying a spear, appeared. (ATK: 1500)(5).

"Next, I activate the Field Spell card, Necrovalley." The large, calm valley from Deante's last duel appeared. (4). "Now, all of my monsters gains 500 ATK and DEF points." (GSS: 2000/1500).

"Now, Spear Soldier, attack Destiny HERO- Dunker!" Spear Soldier ran up and uppercut Dunker, sending him into the air and back down, destroying him.

Tommy: 300  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 150  
Darrell: 2200

"I activate Destiny Signal. Because you destroyed Dunker, I can summon a "Destiny HERO" from my deck. So, I summon Destiny HERO- Captain Tenacious(LV 3) in attack mode." A man with muscles, orange hair, standing up, with armored claws, appeared. (ATK: 800).

"It's my turn. Draw!" Said Tommy, drawing a card. (1).

Meanwhile…

At Duel Academy, classes were in session and I was just a little late to my Duel 103 class. I arrived and everyone stared at me. "Umm…*smile* sorry, I'm late, Mr. Dither."

"Just sit down." I rubbed my head in embarrassment and sat in my seat. "Okay, let me get roll call." Mr. Dither picked up a notepad and a pencil. "Margret Hamilton?"

"Here." Mr. Dither checked her name.

"Fin Junket?"

"Here." Mr. Dither checked his name.

"Will Reo?"

"Here." Mr. Dither checked his name. And he did this until he came across a name. "Deante Wilson?" But he did not answer. "Deante Wilson? Where is he?" The students shrugged. "Okay. Amber Calcifer?" But _she _did not answer. "Amber Calcifer?" Once again, there was not answer. "Where is Amber Calcifer?" The students again shrugged. "Okay. They might be sick. So, Donald Wilkins, Deante Wilson and Amber Calcifer are absent today." Mr. Dither wrote that down. "Okay. For today's lesson…" But I drowned him out as I drifted into thought. "(_Where is Amber and Deante? They don't seem like the kind of people to be absent from class, especially Amber.)"_

"So, what is the monster that Kaiba tried to defeat Dartz at the beginning his duel with him?" Asked Dr. Dither. Not a lot of people raised their hands, but a few did. "Okay. Lily? Do you know?"

"Actually, it was the pharaoh who tried to use Dragon Master Knight to win, but it failed because all damage was absorbed by Orichalcos Kyutora's effect."

"*Smile* Right. And how is Dragon Master Knight formed?"

"You use Black Luster Soldier and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, along with Polymerization."

"*Smile* Correct."

I was still focused on what happened to Amber and Deante. "(I have to ask around.)" I leaned forward and touched a girl's shoulder, and she turned around. "Yes?"

"Hey. What happened to Amber and Deante? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Sorry. But my friend here might. Hey, Johnny." Johnny turned around. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Zeke wants to know where Amber and Deante are?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. "Oh."

"But, my friend, Ritugasi might know. He knows a lot about the people in this school."

"Thanks. But where is Ritugashi?"

"He's in Ms. Willis' class. You'll have to wait until class is over. He is going to stop by here before going to class. So you can talk to him, then."

"*Smile* okay, I will! Thank you!"

"Yeah. No problem."

"Mr. Kazuya! Mr. Diesel! Do we have a problem?" Asked Mr. Dither, gaining everyone's attention. "Umm..no..no. Sorry, sir."

"Well, unfortunately, I have a rule in my class. You two have to give me your decks."

"What!" Johnny and I cried in unison. Mr. Dither was motioning us to come to his desk. We did and we handed him our decks. "You will get them tomorrow. Come by around 5:00 P.M. tomorrow and collect them."

"Tomorrow!" Said Johnny. Mr. Dither placed the decks in his drawer. "Yes. Tomorrow. Now, back to your seats."

I started heading back to my seat, and Johnny complained as he returned to his.

Then, the bell rung and everyone left the room. A boy, with black hair with blue strips through his hair, named Ritugasi, walked up to Johnny, who stayed behind. I, also, stayed to talk to Ritugasi.

"Hey, man." Said Johnny. "*Smile* What's up?" Said Ritugasi. "Umm…Ritugasi." I said. The blue and black hair boy turned to me. "Yes."

"Well…I…I need to know if you-you saw where Amber Calcifer and Deante Wilson went?"

"*Smile* Yeah. I know."

Meanwhile…

Back at the duel, it was Tommy's turn and he just drew a card. (1). "I summon a monster face down." A monster unknown appeared in front of Tommy. (0).

"Well, back to me, I guess. I draw!" Ren drew a card. (3). "I summon Shadow Reign Tracker(LV 2) in attack mode." A warrior, dressed in black armor, carrying a black metal detector, appeared. (ATK: 700)(2).

"Once per turn, I can add a level 5 or lower "Shadow Reign" monster from my deck to my hand. So, I add Shadow Reign Trap Lord(LV 5) to my hand." (3). "And then, _his _ability lets me discard him and add 2 Trap cards from my deck to my hand. The downside: I cannot activate them for 3 turns. Although, I can still set them." 2 cards appeared behind Ren. "Then, I activate Shadow Reign Baboon's second effect. By removing it and a "Shadow Reign" monster from my hand from play, I can add another one from my deck to my hand." Ren removed the mentioned cards from play and added another to his hand. (Ren's Hand: Shadow Reign Baboon and Shadow Reign Ninja).

"*Sigh* Whoo! Finally, I end my turn."

As Tucker drew a card (1), Deante looked at Ren's hand. "(Ren added another Baboon to his hand. Probably because he knows we'll end up winning he is didn't.)" Deante, then looked at Tucker, too. "(These guys are good. Who are they?)"

"I activate Pot of Greed." Tucker drew 2 cards. "Then, I activate Destiny Draw. I discard 1 "Destiny HERO" and I draw 2 more cards." Tucker discarded and drew. (2).

"Then, I activate Destiny HERO- Malicious' effect…" But then, Ren interrupted him. "Tucker. Wait. If you're planning on removing cards from your graveyard, you'll have to destroy Necrovalley. And I have the perfect solution. I discard Shadow Reign Ninja to destroy Necrovalley." A dark suited ninja appeared and instantly destroyed Necrovalley, by bombing it. (GSS: 1500/1000)(Ren: 1 card in hand).

"Good. Now, like I was say, by removing Malicious from play, I can summon another one from my deck." Tucker pocketed a card and a dark-skinned, muscle-toned fiend, with horns on his head, and wings, appeared. (ATK: 800).

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards and then discard 2." Tucker did just that. (2). "*Smile* Then, I tribute my heroes to summon Destiny HERO- Dreadmaster(LV 8) in attack mode." A dark-skinned hero, far more bigger and muscle-toned than the other Destiny Heroes, wearing purple, torn pants, a helmet and broken chains on both arms, appeared and roared. (ATK: ?)(1).

"What! Why are his attack points undetermined!" Asked Tommy, confused.

*Growl* Dreadmaster's ATK points are determined by the attack points of the two Destiny Heroes that he summons." Explained Deante. *Smile* Right. So I summon Destiny HERO- Diamond Dude(LV 4) and Destiny HERO- Dasher(LV 6) in attack mode. A warrior, armored with diamonds and wearing a cape, appeared. (ATK: 1400). Then, an armored warrior with roller blades on, appeared. (ATK: 2100).

"Next, Dreadmaster gains a total of 3500 ATK points." (ATK: 3500)

"No way! 3500 attack points! Cried Tommy.

"Then, I activate Diamond Dude's effect. I look at the top card of my deck and if it is a normal spell card, then I can send it to the graveyard until my next turn." Tucker drew a card, looked at it and showed it to everyone. "It is the Spell, Misfortune. So off to the graveyard it goes….for now." Tucker discarded a card. (1). "I set 1 card face down and activate my other Trap card, D-Chain." A silver chain with a claw and a purple tooth at its base appeared and Dreadmaster grabbed it. (ATK: 4000).

"Deante! Dreadmaster just grew stronger!" Yelled Tommy, scared. "*Growl* I-I…I know."

"*Growl* We-we have to do something!" Said Amber. Then, she tried to walk, but Darrell placed his hand in front of her. "Huh?"

"Don't. They can handle it. Tommy held his own against Zeke and Deante didn't earn the title of the 5th best duelist in the school for nothing."

"But what if they get hurt? I don't trust Ren and Tucker."

"Me neither. I sense evil within them…to be honest. If Tommy and Deante lose, then we might lose them."

"What! Then, let's help them!"

"Wait. If they both are one attack away from losing, then we'll step in. But no second sooner. I have a feeling things will loosen up."

"…Fine. Let's not interfere…yet."

Darrell looked at Amber, then back at the duel. Amber looked at the duel, too.

"Now, Dreadmaster, attack Tommy's face down monster." Dreadmaster punched the face down monster, obliterating it, but before, revealing it to be Nimble Momonga(LV 3).

"Now, I gain 1000 life points."

Tommy: 1150  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 150  
Darrell: 2200

"It does not matter, this is the end. Diamond Dude, attack Tommy directly and end his part in this duel!" But before Diamond Dude moved, two unknown monsters appeared in front of Tommy. "What! Why are there monsters on your field?"

"When Nimble Momonga is destroyed, I can summon 2 more from my deck face down. So I'm still in this."

"I don't want you gaining anymore life points, so I end my turn."

"Okay. Let's see if I can help. I draw!" Deante drew a card from his deck. (5). "I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant(LV 4) in attack mode." A male with blond hair wearing a robe, and carrying a staff with the head of a snake, appeared. (ATK: 1500)(4). "Now, Spear Soldier, attack Diamond Dude." Spear Soldier ran up and stabbed Diamond Due, destroying him.

Tommy: 1150  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 50  
Darrell: 2200

"Next, I tribute Spear Soldier to destroy Dreadmaster." Spear Soldier disappeared and Gravekeeper's Commandment raised his staff, blasting and destroying Dreadmaster."

"Alright! You did it!" Yelled Tommy. "You destroyed Dreadmaster!" But then, Tucker smiled. "No you didn't."

"What!"

"I activate Destiny Mirage." Tucker's Trap rose and almost instantly, Diamond Dude and Dreadmaster returned, shocking Tommy and Deante. "He's back!" Tucker said in sing-song.

Author's Note: First, this duel will be 2 chapters because I want to use more of Ren's cards, along with more of Tucker's heroes because he will not return(more information later). And I decided to add Zeke's and Johnny's part, so the episode could be longer, and more interesting. And maybe a little comical.

P.S. Oh, did you like this episode? R&R

P.S.S.- All "Shadow Reign" cards are made my me.


End file.
